Head up display (HUD) used in transportation vehicles allows drivers to check driving information on an instrument panel without looking downward. Therefore, the frequency at which the drivers head down to check the instrument panel can be reduced. However, since an ordinary HUD only displays vehicle speed, its application field is limited.